


Poke Rangers

by Arytra



Series: Pokemon Rangers Universe [2]
Category: Pokemon, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Abusing the laws of science, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Kira is totally in charge, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Controlling Chaos, I ended up writing more stories in that universe.  So, each chapter is a different story.  About Power Rangers having their own pokemon because Dino Thunder did some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Control vs. Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing these as I think of them and I'm trying to keep them in chronological order. So the chapters might get rearranged later.

It was amazing that they managed to keep Charmander a secret from Tommy as long as they did. It was a miracle that they managed it with Hayley. They still weren't quite sure how they managed it other than Conner had somehow managed to keep from burning down all of Reefside or really any major part of it. There was a couple of things that did catch on fire, but those had been requested according to Conner. So, when they ended up in the Silver Guardian's base with a beleaguered looking Wes and an annoyed Eric, they all knew that they had just been on borrowed time. On the other hand, Kira was pretty certain that this was ridiculous considering that they hadn't actually done anything wrong for once which she had voiced. Eric pointed at Conner and Charmander which was normally be valid but, as stated before, they'd actually managed to be good, non-arsonist citizens. She spoke up before Tommy and Hayley did. "They weren't actually doing anything wrong," she said. "I mean yes, Char sometimes gets a little fire happy, but Conner's the best at getting him to calm down. And they never really go too far from the rest of us because I made Conner promise to be back for dinner."

“Which I did!” Conner called out.

“And if he's gone too long,” Kira continued. “The rest of us handle it.”

"About that," Tommy said and Kira gently pushed Jigglypuff behind her to the pokemon's annoyance. She offered the pokemon a apologetic look but her companion wasn't helping the conversation right now.

"We couldn't have a Charmander running around without containing it," Kira explained. "So that's why Ethan made a, uh..."

"Squirtle," Ethan and Trent offered.

"Right. A Squirtle," she said. "And Ethan thought he should keep a hold of that."

"And that one?" Tommy asked, pointing to the creature near Trent.

"So, it turns out that water is affected by plants and... guys?" She asked.

"Bulbasaur is a grass pokemon," Ethan said quickly.

"Right," she said. "So Bulbasaur could stop Squirtle who can stop Charmander who can stop Bulbasaur."

She had no idea how any of this worked, but the two boys who knew what they were talking about seemed pleased. Conner and Charmander were both too busy pouting. It was amazing how similar they looked. Hayley glanced at Kira's side. "What about your little friend?" She asked. Kira took a breath and then sighed.

"Well..." she started. From Tommy closing his eyes to Hayley putting her head in her hands, she could tell that they both knew they weren't going to like the answer. "It turns out that I'm supposed to control them so Ethan made me a pokemon to help."

Wes finally decided that maybe he needed to take charge. "They had this under control. Can you explain from the beginning, Kira?" He asked kindly. She nodded.

"Ethan was abusing science again and wanted to make a pokemon from one of his games. He chose Charmander. I don't know why he decided to but he did. Charmander burnt down half the yard and bonded with Conner," she said. "I was about ready to kill everyone at this point and ask Hayley for help, but Conner insisted that it was fine."

"You listened to Conner?" Hayley and Tommy asked together. Even Eric raised an eyebrow. Kira mentally jotted Wes down under 'The Most Reasonable Authority Figure In The Room' for the moment and continued.

"He brought up that Ethan is going to abuse the laws of science. That's a given. We can't change him. Trent is going to brainstorm with him. Conner is going to help him test it out. My job is to try to minimize the damage. So, I informed Ethan that he's the mentor when this goes horrible wrong, called Wes, and told Conner to be home by dinner," she said. All three of the other adults looked at Wes.

"You knew?!" They asked and Wes rolled his eyes.

"I told you it was under control," he said. "Continue, Kira."

"Ethan made Squirtle and Bulbasaur, but then he thought I needed one too. So, he made me Jigglypuff," she said, reaching for her companion who hopped in her lap for cuddles. "She has an ability that can put anything to sleep."

“I'm kind of amazed that Kira hasn't abused that ability," Ethan muttered to Trent. She glared at both of them.

"So yes, Conner has a pyromaniac new friend, but we have it under control," she said. "And Ethan worked out a plan to make sure that they can't evolve without permission. So they should stay small unless we say."

Conner's frown shifted into a slight smile. "Riding on a dragon would have been cool though."

"No Conner," Kira said without even looking at him. Jigglypuff glanced over.

"Jigglypuff!" She snapped and Kira soothed her. Conner looked at Charmander.

"I think you need to stay small, Dude," he muttered. The charmander nodded.

"Char," he said, edging away from Jigglypuff. Bulbasaur moved under Trent's chair to hide, peering out at the Jigglypuff while Squirtle grabbed Ethan's leg. Kira beamed.

"See?" She said. "We have it under control."

Tommy rubbed his forehead. "And why does Conner and Charmander need to go out and do things?"

"I'm teaching Charmander to be a better fire lizard. We mastered 'don't set random buildings on fire' and we're working on 'the kids totally needed to roast marshmallows, but the bonfire was a little too big'. He needs help with moderation," Conner said with a nod. "I also taught him soccer."

Eric's eyes narrowed and Wes put a hand on his partner's shoulder. Wes turned to them. "It seems you have everything under control," he said calmly and they each nodded. "Thanks for coming in."

The Dino Thunder Rangers didn't need to be told twice. They raced out the door. The others turned on Wes who had decided to handle it. Eric got there first. "You decided it was fine?!"

"It was," Wes said. "They're being responsible with their new pets. And they're former Rangers. They're fine."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked and Wes sighed.

"I didn't know they hadn't told the two of you," he answered. "And they're adults. It's up to them to decide if they want to let their 'parents' know."

Hayley didn't look thrilled, but she nodded. Tommy was still fuming. Eric nearly growled as he asked the next question. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Wes glanced down at some papers as a blueprint for a Growlithe was face up. He looked over at Eric. "I was thinking that we could use a canine unit..."


	2. Pokemon For Lightspeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter has a request for the Dino Thunder Rangers.

Carter could hear things being tossed around and knocked over inside the house and winced. He could hear Ryan snickering on his left and gave him a dirty look. Dana, at his other side, just had her head in her hands as she shook her head. Even Carter was starting to wonder if asking Dino Thunder for assistance was such a good idea at this point and it had been his idea. That said, he did reach up and knock on the door. There were a couple of vague answers and the sound of footsteps as Kira answered the door and looked at them. She looked a little confused. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Carter glanced down to see one of the creatures at her side and he nodded. "We're getting overwhelmed. Wes told me that you might be able to help."

The name dropping worked and she moved to let them in. To all three of their surprise, the house wasn't as broken as it had sounded. There were things knocked around, but nothing broken or scorched. Kira caught their looks and sighed. "It's game night."

"Excuse me?" Carter asked, trying to make sure he heard her right. She just nodded.

"It's game night," she repeated. "And the guys are a little competitive."

"You're not any better, Kira," Conner snorted as he headed over. "We sent Char, Squirtle, and Bulba outside for a bit."

"Good. You guys were riling them up," she scolded. He pretended to look a little sheepish and then looked over and gave a nod to the three newcomers. He glanced at Kira in confusion. Kira smirked. "Wes sent them."

He nodded. "Okay then," he said. "As long as we're not getting arrested again."

Carter managed to keep a straight face though he knew from experience that Dana and Ryan weren't. "Is there somewhere we can talk?" He asked.

There was a quick nod and the two led them into the living room, taking their seats and waiting for their guests to do the same. They were joined by Ethan and Trent who stuck close to their companions. Conner grinned. "What can we help you with?"

Carter got down to business. "It would help us out if we had a few pokemon for certain tasks," he said. "Wes mentioned that the 'Growlithe' you made for him has helped cut down arrest times."

"A dog that has fire abilities makes people stop?" Trent asked sarcastically. "That's a surprise."

Kira gave him a look and Trent quieted. He'd been the most gloomy since their 'arrest' and his need to protect his team was coming out more. "Sorry," she said. "Continue?"

"We thought Ethan would be able to figure out what we needed," he said. "But anything you can come up with would be a help if you're willing."

They all looked at Ethan who looked thoughtful. "I think I can," he answered. "Just you three?"

"For now," Carter said. 

"Leave it to me!"

***

Kira looked at the screen as the three pokemon helped out their Lightspeed Rescue companions. "Ethan!"

"What?" He asked. He looked at the screen. "It's fine."

"Why is Carter's a crocodile?" She asked.

"Totodile," he corrected. She glared at him. "Crocodiles are cool?"

"Why didn't you just make him another Squirtle?" She asked and Ethan clutched Squirtle in his arms, glaring at her.

"There's only one Squirtle," he said, eyes narrowed. She sighed and then nodded.

"Okay," she agreed. "And Dana's?"

"That's a Chansey," he said. "They're good at helping with healing."

She nodded in approval. "Okay," she agreed. "Those make sense. But what about Ryan's?"

There was silence for a minute as Ryan's helped him lift up some of the debris, but unlike the other two, his didn't seem to have a special purpose. Ethan looked back at Kira. "That's a Riolu," he answered. "I thought Ryan needed someone to watch his back."

Kira paused and then nodded. "Oh," she said. "Good plan."

He smiled at her. "Are you less worried that we're going to need me to mentor?" He asked.

"Nope," she said and grinned at him. "I'm just glad that you're going to be good at it."

"...I hate you."


	3. Pokebeginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other three younger Dino Thunder Rangers got their pokemon at one point.

While Conner and Charmander had somehow managed to make it back without destroying half of the city in a fiery inferno, that hadn't stopped Kira's push for Ethan to complete a second pokemon. She wanted a water one to fight Charmander and she wanted it soon. She didn't trust her former leader and his pyromaniac companion to not eventually cause mayhem and chaos. Ethan was working as hard as he could to finish another one, though he did remind his impatient teammate that it wasn't like he hadn't been trying before. It was just going to take some time. Kira wanted to argue that they didn't have time, but she also was trying to be understanding at the moment.

So when a week later, Ethan came out of his room grinning his head off, she was pretty sure he'd succeeded. “It worked?” She asked. Trent glanced over from where he was sitting as Conner and Charmander looked up from their game of 'Ignore Kira when she tells us we can't make smores in the house'. Ethan nodded. “Where is it?”

“He,” Ethan said and his grin faltered. “And that's where there's a slight problem.”

“What kind of problem?” Kira asked, her tone leaning toward annoyance. She didn't want to be told that there were problems when they had a wild animal that Ethan created running around. She was hoping for a couple more years before the disastrous consequences of Ethan's decision making skills forced them all into helping him mentor.

“Well, he sorta flooded the bathroom,” Ethan explained. Kira held her head.

“Why was he in the bathroom?” She asked.

“So that he didn't flood my lab,” Ethan answered. Both Conner and Trent nodded to each other in agreement that that was a good reason. Kira was just trying to control her temper.

“Ethan...” She nearly growled. “This one is supposed to be yours!”

“I know!” He said. “But it's just a little problem. And he doesn't like me.”

Kira felt ready to cry. Of course the pokemon that Ethan had made for himself didn't like him. How foolish of her to think that that wouldn't be an issue. “Can you fix it?”

“Char and I will,” Conner said cheerfully. “Come on, Char!”

“Charmander!” The pokemon called out in agreement. Ethan's eyes widened.

“Water hurts fire,” he reminded them. Conner rolled his eyes.

“Dude. Trust me,” he said. Charmander nodded in agreement. Kira gave up her hope that they wouldn't set everything on fire. Their house was going to be flooded and burnt down at the same time and she'd have to explain it to the insurance guy. Conner, on the other hand, just looked confident. “We've got this. Hey! Water thing! Come here!”

“CHARMANDER!” His pokemon joined in. Kira held her head. Ethan looked nervous. Trent just watched in amusement.

“Squirtle!” The water pokemon called out.

“Yeah, whatever. Get out there!” Conner called. They all watched as the water hit the wall across the bathroom. Kira looked at Ethan.

“How bad is this?” She asked.

“Bad,” he muttered. She looked back, ready to go help her teammate.

“You want to play rough?” Conner asked. “Char! Now!”

She wasn't sure what had happened until steam flooded out of the bathroom and toward them. Squirtle came running out, looking in surprise and rushed to Ethan, tugging on his leg. “Squirtle?”

Ethan reached down and picked him up. “Yeah. They get that way,” he agreed, still completely surprised at what had happened. Conner came back out with Charmander piggy-backing on his shoulder.

“Handled it! Fire and water make steam!” He reminded them. “And I figured the water thing wouldn't like that.”

“Squirtle,” Ethan said absently. “I guess it worked.”

“Great,” Trent said looking up from what he was doing. “I'll get the bathroom cleaned up. You make me mine.”

Ethan groaned. “Now?”

All of them looked at his Squirtle and then back to him. “Now.”

***

Bulbasaur took longer than the others. Squirtle was distracting and just as much trouble as his fire-breathing counterpart, but while Conner could more easily keep an eye on his, Squirtle wanted Ethan's attention and would act out to get it. The fire and water duo were constantly causing trouble and their partners were often at each other's throats. It was more than a little annoying for everyone and Trent was looking forward to having a partner to help him delegate. Or at least what he was calling “delegating” which seemed a lot more like “punching each other” in Kira's eyes. Yet when Ethan finished Bulbasaur, there was one major problem.

“What do you mean he won't come out?” Kira asked. Ethan sighed.

“I mean he holed himself up in my lab and blocked the entrance with vines,” Ethan said. “I can't get in there. Char could, but that would probably scare Bulbasaur even more. So, we're stuck out here and he's in there and I don't know what to do.”

“Just give the word and we'll get in,” Conner said. “We got Squirtle out.”

“Squirtle is mischeiveous, not scared,” Ethan argued. “It'll just make things worse.”

Trent looked at them and then at the room. He shrugged and headed over while they were all disagreeing. Kira noticed and just watched as Trent slowly broke the vines to get them out of the way, moving them when he could instead of just tearing through. He worked with a certain efficiency that was steady if slow. Finally, he made it way in to where the pokemon was against the wall and just staring at him. Trent sat down and waited.

“It's okay. I know they're loud and can freak you out, but they're good people. You're safe here. And I know it will take a while to accept that.” He gave a small smile to himself as he said it. “Maybe that's why you're my pokemon.”

“Bulbasaur?” The pokemon questioned, coming toward the former Ranger.

“Yeah. I felt the same way when I got here,” Trent said. “You're with me, right?”

“Bulba!” The pokemon agreed and scampered over to him, putting his head on Trent's leg. Kira smiled and looked back at the other four members of the household.

“Trent handled it,” she said, waving her hand toward the newly formed team. Conner and Ethan both were quiet as they grinned at each other. She didn't think they'd honestly planned it, but she did agree that it had a good outcome. And she could live with that.

***

There wasn't a need for a fourth pokemon. The three that were there were already able to regulate each other so making another might cause a problem. After all, this was all that she had asked for. That said, when Conner and Char were barbequing, Ethan and Squirtle were creating a small pond, and Trent and Bulbasaur were planting something or another, she realized she was lonely. She also realized that they were going to need to move somewhere more secluded, but mostly she focused on being lonely.

For one, it wasn't that the boys couldn't share. They tried to involve her in activities with their chosen creatures. And she wasn't mad at them at all for it. It was just that she hadn't realized how much they seemed to enjoy each other. “Char?” She looked down at Char who was looking at her curiously. She reached over and pet his head.

“I'm okay, Char,” she said.

“Squirtle!” She heard from her other side as Squirt tried to tuck in under her arms. She smiled a bit and let him.

“Bulbasaur,” the last pokemon said and just laid down on her legs like a green, turtle-like dog. She just laughed and shook her head. With Char leaning against her, Bulba on her legs, and Squirt tucked under one arm, she didn't notice anything right away. After a minute though, it occurred to her.

“Guys?” She said to the pokemon. “Where are your partners?”

They all looked at each other before answering as one, which was far less helpful as it was a mix of their name and the tone of “I don't know.” She started to get up when the missing boys came into the room. Ethan was carrying something in his arms that was covered by a blanket. She looked at him curiously and Ethan looked sheepish.

“She doesn't like us very much,” he admitted. She blinked and realized what he'd done.

“You made another?” She hissed. He grinned at her.

“We all need one,” he said. “Conner and Trent agreed.”

“Wait to yell until you see her,” Trent urged.

“Yeah, it'll help you stop sulking,” Conner agreed. She managed not to wince. If Conner noticed, she had to have been pretty bad. She gave a half-sigh and motioned for Ethan to continue. He pulled up the blanket and looked at her, letting her just take in the sleeping ball that he was carrying. The pokemon wasn't yellow, but then Trent's wasn't white. It wasn't what she'd been expecting a pokemon for her to look like at all. She was about to look back at Ethan when it began to stir and her attention turned back to look at the creature.

“Jigglypuff?” It asked, looking up and giving a scowl at Ethan. Kira reached over.

“Hi, Jigglypuff,” she said gently. The pokemon looked at Ethan and hopped down, heading toward Kira.

“Jigglypuff!” She said, motioning toward the boys. Kira smiled.

“I know,” she said. “That's why we need to keep an eye on them.”

The pokemon looked back at the boys and then at Kira. “Puff!” She said in agreement, all but throwing herself into Kira's arms. She held the pokemon to her as she stood back up. So she was pink while Kira was yellow. That didn't seem to matter when she was holding her new companion. First, Kira was just glad to have another girl on the team and second, this was her partner. This was what Conner felt when he and Char decided to take on the world. It was what Ethan felt when Squirt ran to him for help. It was what Trent felt when he talked Bulba down.

“What can she do?” Kira asked Ethan and Ethan grinned.

“Since you're the one who is supposed to keep us out of trouble...” he started.

“And since you love to sing,” Trent continued.

“Her ability is Sing,” Ethan finished. “It'll put anything to sleep.”

Kira looked at the happy pokemon in her arms and then back at the others. “Thank you,” she said. The others just grinned at each other in approval. Kira looked at the four pokemon and then her teammates. Their team just doubled in size and it never felt more right.


	4. Once a Ranger, Always a Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because when you have a pokemon, you're not just going to leave it at home. Even when you need to save the world.

When Kira had gotten the call to join the other Rangers to help Operation Overdrive, she'd accepted. She had packed her guitar and a set of clothes, selecting for any sort of weather. She didn't really know what abilities these new monsters had and it never hurt to prepare for monsters that could affect the weather. Jigglypuff sat on the bed and watched, agreeing with her on some of it and disagreeing on others. She heard a cough and looked up to see all three of her teammates looking back at her. “Are you sure about this?” Conner asked.

She didn't take it personally. After all, Conner often worried about his teammates when they were going places he couldn't follow. She nodded. “It'll be fine,” she said. “Tori is going too.”

All three of them look a little relieved at that and she gave a small smile. This was how she knew it was a teammate thing and not a girl thing: They were counting on Tori to watch her back. They'd feel the same way for any of the others. She finished and looked at all of them sternly. “Conner, I need you and Char to not burn down everything while I'm gone. Don't burn down anything. Do you remember that moderation thing? Practice it.”

“Got it,” Conner said, though he didn't look like a person who had it handled. She ignored that.

“Ethan, you and Squirtle need to be ready for when Conner and Char burn something down...”

“Hey!”

“Because you know they will,” Kira finished, ignoring Conner's outburst. Ethan smirked.

“Got it,” he said, snickering at Conner. Kira turned to Trent.

“I know you usually egg him on, but no more pokemon until I get back. And sweet talk Wes when the cops are called because Conner and Char burnt something down while Ethan got distracted abusing science, and you turned away for five minutes,” she instructed.

“So you don't trust any of us?” Trent asked in amusement.

“Not even a little,” she said, kissing each of them. Conner snorted.

“You're making it a lot easier to let you go,” he mentioned. She just smirked at him.

“You'll miss me,” she said. He didn't refute it.

“Save the world. Take your time,” he answered instead. Ethan and Trent shared an eye roll toward the others. “See you when you get him.”

There was never an “if” with the group, but always a “when” so they didn't tempt fate. She nodded at them and took off. She had, of course, also taken Jigglypuff with her. First off, she wasn't about to leave her at home with all the boys as Jigglypuff was far less tolerant than Kira. Second, she would have missed her companion if the pokemon didn't come with. She'd talk to several others who had pokemon and they told her that they felt the same way. She was waiting for one of the science-minded Rangers to do a study on it, but the important thing was it wasn't just her merry band of troublemakers. It was every paired Ranger and Pokemon. Jigglypuff was content to be carried for the most part, but walked behind her when she met up with the group she'd be joining. Adam raised an eyebrow. "You brought her with?"

"I wasn't going to trust her with the boys," Kira said. “And she wanted to make sure I was going to be okay.”

"Jigglypuff!" The pokemon muttered in agreement, holding on to Kira's leg possessively. Kira patted her head. Adam was about to say more, but Tori was at Kira's side before he could.

"She's adorable," she said, finally being able to see the creature that Kira had told her about. "Do you think she'll be okay waiting here until we finish the first battle?"

"Of course," Kira said. "Jigglypuff, stay here unless I call you."

"Puff!" She answered, standing up straight. Kira nodded to the others and they headed out the door.

***

When they met back up with Operation Overdrive at the mansion, Jigglypuff was already there patiently waiting. She joined Kira's side soon after. Later, when they had time to talk, she sat next to Adam. "So, Tommy mentioned them?"

She could see the interested looks from Tori and Xander as well. Bridge didn't seem as curious about it, but joined them anyway. That did not make her feel better about the future and she made a mental note to keep that in mind since it probably meant that Ethan was like Tommy. Adam nodded. "He said that Ethan learned nothing from him."

"That's what I said at first too," she admitted. "But then Conner was getting along with Char so well..."

"Char?" Tori asked, racking her brain. "Charmander?"

"Yep. Well, Charmeleon now," she said with a grin. "That one is Conner's. They bonded over burning down everything in our backyard before going on adventures."

"You're weirdly calm about that," Tori mentioned. Kira laughed.

"It was a long time ago and it wasn't anything we couldn't replace. Conner has him under better control," she admitted. "Ethan made Squirtle to help with that control, but it got out of hand so getting Bulbasaur for Trent helped. Finally, they decided since I keep track of them, having a pokemon with a sleep ability would be a good idea. So, Jigglypuff was born."

"Which you didn't need to bring," Adam said firmly. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Wes and Eric have Growlithe working beside them all the time and they're okay," she said. "And she's not coming out to help. She's here for morale support."

"Jigglypuff!" The pokemon agreed before going off on an untranslatable lecture to Adam. He looked at Kira who shrugged. She got that Jigglypuff was upset, but not really what she was saying exactly.

"Fine," he finally said as if he had any control over it. He was the leader right now, but she wasn't even listening to her own mentor about it. The pokemon calmed herself and sat down quietly, staying out of the way. Kira just smiled. Xander grinned at her.

"Chip loves pokemon," he said. "He'll be thrilled to find out someone made a few."

Kira sighed. "When I agreed to come, I accepted that at least Dustin was going to want one when they found out," she admitted. "I haven't told Ethan yet."

Xander frowned. "Do you think he'll make them?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "I've had to stop him from making Pokemon more than I've had to convince him to make more," she said. "The times I've had to convince him has been never. Other than telling him he needed to make Squirtle and Bulbasaur because letting a Charmander go off without something to counter it is a bad plan."

Adam just looked at her. "And making more was better?"

"Much better," she answered. "You have no idea. Besides, I got Jigglypuff."

There was a nod from the others and Bridge just reached out toward Jigglypuff, though not getting too close and the pokemon looked at him. "Jigglypuff," she said.

"Hello," Bridge answered with a smile.

"Puff!" She answered seemingly happy over something and started talking her head off in her language. Kira wasn't sure if Bridge understood, but he seemed just as involved. Kira smiled.

"Did you need one too, Bridge?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Not a good idea," he said. "I'm not sure you could make it fast enough before I have to go back anyway."

"Good point," she said. Tori smiled.

"There are water ones, right?" She asked and Kira grinned.

"Ethan has one," she said. "So does Carter."

"Then it shouldn't be hard to make me one too!" She said. Kira nodded.

"I'll let him know," she said and looked at Adam who was folding his arms. He was just glad that Operation Overdrive was busy not handling being Power Rangers at the moment or they'd all want one too. "Do you want one, Adam?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine," he answered. The others looked disappointed, but let it go.

***

Later on, after Operation Overdrive came back and did the Ranger thing that the others knew that they could do, Mack glanced at Jigglypuff. "So, did your team have Pokemon then?" He asked.

She shook her head. "My crazy teammate decided to make them," she said. "And after he made one that Conner took, he had to make one for the rest of us."

"Oh," Mack said. She smiled.

"Come talked to me after you're done being Rangers," she said. "I can probably get you one."

Adam looked at her. "Tommy told me that you were supposed to be stopping your friend from abusing science."

Kira mock-sighed. "I try," she said. "But he's going to make more. I'll be surprised if there isn't more of them when I get back. Because Trent eggs him on and Conner is happy to see how they all work. They think it's hilarious. So, if I get people wanting them now, it'll save me time when I get back."

Adam looked at her for a minute, thinking it over. He looked at the rest of his teammates and sighed. "I guess I can't be the only other one that doesn't have one," he said. She grinned at him and he met her smile.

"Doctor O told you to try to talk me out of it?" She asked.

"He more made it sound like it was an infestation," Adam admitted.

"That's because Ethan won't make him one," she said. Adam looked at her in surprise. "Would you give Doctor O, the man most likely to become a Ranger again and who caused the reason for his team to have to form, a pokemon?"

Adam laughed. "In that case, I'll need another. Rocky will be upset if I don't get one for him too."

Kira just grinned at him and nodded. "Done," she said. No questions asked.


End file.
